


Peppermint

by CherryJolicoeur



Series: Steven & Winifred [4]
Category: Arthur (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Begging, Body Worship, Cock Tease, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dominance, Dominance & Submission, Dominatrix, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Human, Human AU, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Internalized Masochism, Interracial Relationship, Latex, Latex Kink, Leather, Masochism, Masochist Steven Universe, Mistress, Mistress/slave, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PVC, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Praise, Praise Kink, Punishment, Repressed Masochism, Smut, Squirting, Stevinifred, Submission, Submissive Steven Universe, Whipping, Whips, sweet Dom, title may be subject to change in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJolicoeur/pseuds/CherryJolicoeur
Summary: alt title is Honey Bun.Be aware of the tags.
Relationships: Dora Winifred "D.W." Read/Steven Universe
Series: Steven & Winifred [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978369
Comments: 1





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> alt title is Honey Bun. 
> 
> Be aware of the tags.

The moon shone over delmarva in the little hours of the morning, preferably at 2 am, the inky black sky slightly concealed with various clouds.

Wrists and ankles handcuffed to each of the bedposts, the back of steven’s head rested flat against the pillow, eyes remained closed shut for at least over two and a half minutes. Other than his head he remained completely unable to move. The lavender fragrance gently misting from the nearby diffuser lingered around the air, filling his nostrils to a point.

Just then a dainty, leathery hand slowly caressed his stubbly chubby cheek, where steven slowly opened his eyes.

“Time to wake up big boy.” a voice nearby him cooed.

Hearing the voice steven quickly open his eyes all the way as he looked up. There stood winifred near his side. Latex du jour skirted and revealed almost every area of her bare skin. A short, strapless zip-up bustier showed off her bust where down to her lower half was a garter belt w/ stockings along with a thong, and thigh high heeled platforms. Arms covered with long gloves, she came bearing a whip.

“Big Steven-you’re not sleeping on me are you?” she slowly shook her head, asking of him silently yet coyly.

“ _Answer_ me. _Look_ at your _mistress_.” The dulcet sweetness of winifred’s voice from earlier was now firm and controlling, bringing steven to acknowledge her.

“No mistress.” Steven was quick to respond in a hushed tone.

Winifred later smiled again. “Good boy.”

Gently stroking at the leather of her whip, she scanned his body from head to toe. “You’re all nice and comfortable?”

“Yes, mistress.” he nodded.

“Okay.” She smiled.

It took her a second to notice steven’s attention was strictly on the whip she held, where she began to speak again.

“Do you want to be _punished?”_

“I deserve to be, mistress.” steven insisted.

Winifred looked down at the whip as if in deep thought. “You didn’t answer me the first time…” she recalled before looking to her lover. “…and really…disobeying me is one thing, but you should know by now how your mistress feels when you don’t respond to her…at least not in _time_.”

A quick chill ran through steven’s spine as he groaned, body rising up a bit as he felt a painful release on his side.

“How does that feel?” she asked wryly.

Slowly and carefully lowering his body back to the bed, steven attempted to stifle himself. He looked to her, meeting her glance.

“It feels _incredible_ , mistress.”

Batting her eyelashes, the pearshaped woman just smirked. “More?”

“ _Please_ , mistress.” he asked of her breathily, to her mirth.

With the crack of the whip steven later squirmed around more, head arched back as she didn’t hesitate to strike him again and again. A stream of rough, pleasure-filled groans sounded from him along with the clinks of the handcuffs against the bedposts as winifred struck him on anywhere she could think of.

“Like that, big boy?” she questioned.

Toes curled and fists clenched, steven nodded. “Please mistress-don’t stop.” he begged. The desperation in his husky voice sounded so sweet to her where she complied with his plea.

The pain that contrasted with pleasure had clearly seemed to have drunken steven’s mind through the whips. Every strike on his aching skin only succeeded in giving him an erection from hell, a small amount of semen oozing from the head of his cock.

Winifred later lowered her arm at once as she’d noticed it before her. She strutted to steven’s side, looking into his transfixed eyes. Smiling at him, observing his every move she slowly and gently ran her fingertips around his jawline later moving closer as she did, bringing a mesmeric fragrance of perfume with her. She left a kiss onto the most prominent side of steven’s face, soft lips pressing against his stubble.

“Good boy, steven,” she cooed into his ear, rubbing his chest. “Great job.”

“Thank you mistress.” he nodded.

Her hand later trailed below his navel where her fingertips traced down his happy trail, greeting it with a teasing feeling for a while. Her eyes intently watched steven’s body slowly rise forward in response to the touch to a point. A fingertip reached to his balls, where she used her hand to gently fondle them for a bit. Her daring hand moved forward to reach for his cock at that getting a touch of the semen and veins through the leather, where she started to steadily stroke it.

At that moment steven released a loud trembling groan as he immediately came at the movement, chest rising as a thick, short rope of semen emerged from his cock. Winifred just giggled, watching the panting steven before her.

She crawled atop the right side of the bed, down to steven’s lower half. Leaning downward she slowly glided her tongue against his chode, licking away the leftover semen. Her warm breath rushed over the area, feeding his racing heart. Tracing her tongue over to the glans she later popped his cock into her mouth, fully slipping his cock into the warmth of her mouth with a moan.

Winifred’s head steadily bobbed up and down, pulling a stray lock of her feathered hair behind her pierced ear as she did. She pulled his cock out of her mouth, holding it as her tongue lapped at the glans bit more, listening ahead to steven’s groans from afar.

Winifred later popped his cock back into her mouth, slowly shoving it a bit deeper into her mouth, sucking harder as she did. Trying to keep up she placed her hands on both his side. Steven’s head arched back into the pillow, desperate panting and groaning growing louder with every suck.

Steven let out another groan, hips ramming forward a bit as his semen shot straight into winifred’s mouth. His semen nearly seeped from her lower lip, slowly trailing down her chin as she swallowed. Holding his cock as she finally extracted it from her mouth winifred giggled silently, wiping away any that might’ve remained with her one wrist. She prodded her tongue over his chode, licking it clean.

Pulling away afterwards she looked to steven for the umpteenth time, watching as the bigger man lied there panting as he slowly rode himself out of his orgasm.

“Good boy steven…great job.” She smiled.

Steven nodded at her praise, “Thank you very much mistress.”

Winifred rubbed his chest lovingly, “I’m so proud of you. You deserve a reward.”

Flipping her hair winifred sat up, thumbs both on the waistband of her garter belt and thong as she pulled them down, revealing her pussy for steven to see. Winifred smirked at his widened eyes, gently straddling steven’s face.

“Go ahead big boy, please your mistress.” she allowed.

Steven gladly did so, his tongue lapping at her clit. Winifred’s body almost immediately twitched at it, a moan resounding from her, biting her lip as he did. Letting out a chuckle steven constantly pleasured the area with long, wet strokes, ears strained to what later became a stream of soft moans from winifred.

“Oh _god_ , Big Steven,” she panted, provoking him to speed up a bit. She buried her hand through his curls, gently rubbing at his scalp as she moaned a bit louder, begging him to go faster.

Shortly after, winifred’s head arched back, a lecherous cry sounding from her as she finally squirted. Pure euphoria took the short woman mastering her nerves at once, giving her body a wave of satisfying tingles from head to toe.

Pussy dripping wet, another shaky gasp came from her as steven’s first instinct was to lick her clean. Biting her lip winifred allowed him to finish from there on out, wave after every blissful wave rocking her.

“Are you finished love?” she asked.

Steven removed his tongue from her pussy, winifred taking it as a one-note agreement before steven nodded. She smiled, nodding back.

“Good job,” she praised for the umpteenth time now. Her comforting smile later turned to a daring smirk however, looking at him with those derisive eyes of hers.

“Are you ready?” she asked. Steven flashed a grin. “Yes I am, mistress.”

At his words, winifred reached over to the bedside drawer, her hand pulling out a condom from the open package, later carefully adjusting it over his cock.

Then, she pulled the zipper of her bustier down before removing it completely, revealing her full, ample breasts. She later chose to undress completely, pulling off her undergarments and boots. Grinning lustfully, steven eyed his lover, staring at every almost bare inch of her body.

Giggling at the certain attention steven gave her, she blew him a kiss before positioning herself. She laid her hands atop his shoulders again as to straddle herself on steven’s lower half. As soon as winifred lowered herself she felt the glans start to push its way inside her she moaned, head slowly arching back she felt every inch of his cock in her pussy as she did.

Her body bounced up and down off his legs as she chose to go at a favourable pace. Laboured, pleasure-filled pants alike along with the constant rocking of the bed filled the room by then as wini continued to slide her pussy up and down steven’s cock. Akin to how steven felt earlier pain and pleasure coursed through her at once, winifred continuing without complaint. Playful/seductive giggles among the moans sounded from her as soon as steven taking advantage of her movements gently began to suckle at her nipple. Speed was at large for wini as she panted and panted, going as fast as she could as expectation filled her.

Right at that moment the roof of winifred’s mouth underwent a sudden tingling sensation immediately followed by heavenly warmth engulfing both her and steven’s bodies as they finally reached their climax.

“ _Big Steven!”_ A shaky cry of pleasure followed by a harsh groan from steven sounded from the shorter woman as her limbs practically turned to jelly at this point. She slowly felt her whole body give away at this point, more so as she flopped atop him.

After a while winifred eventually regained her composure as she steadily managed to sit back up. Wincing a bit, she slowly removed steven’s cock from her soaked pussy and removed the used condom, doing away with it in the nearby rubbish bin. She later returned to tend to steven, proceeding to remove each of the handcuffs finally releasing steven’s wrists and ankles, allowing him to move freely again.

She removed her gloves and sat them at the bedside table, later crawling to him. She looked into steven’s dark eyes for a second before ultimately pressing her lips against his. Closing his eyes, steven was quick to kiss back. Daringly so he probed his tongue into her mouth resulting in a soft moan from winifred. At that moment she put her hands on the two sides of his face, kissing deeper. They slowly move back and forth in sync, embracing each other in complete silence before later separating. Steven looked at her, later closing his eyes as winifred gently kissed all over his cherubic face.

As soon as she ended the storm of kisses she snuggled her head into his chest, the bigger man wrapping his arms around her as to comfort her, much to her liking.

“You did so well…you were amazing….” she commended softly. “I’m so proud. Great work, love.”

Basking in her praises, steven smirked. “Don’t I know it?” he shrugged, later holding onto her waist. He gently strummed through her locks, looking into her lowering cerulean eyes.

“But more importantly…” he cooed, “You worked to the bone on me…rest up love. You deserve it.”

Smiling at him, winifred later released a yawn and pulled herself just a bit closer to him where he left a kiss on her forehead, followed by him closing his eyes with her.

“I love you, big boy…”

“I love you too, honey.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i doing this... i'm 16 and i constantly fantasise about my crackships, why did i write this again
> 
> I'd say that i was busy drawing some art to commemorate reaching 1000 followers on my ig account, until the outfit i drew for adult d.w. spawned some inspiration i couldn't get out of my head for a while, naturally to appease it (or in my case get rid of the urges) this was born. Am i wrong for not regretting writing this? i'm ready to face condemnation for this-i don't really mind, so i guess so?
> 
> I also meant to release a somewhat "impromptu" stevenxwinifred smut for valentines day but i was too busy trying to finish on some valentines day themed artwork for the occasion, so since I dont have time to finish it now that feburary's coming to an end better late than never with publishing this in its place i guess
> 
> I'm really not too pleased with how most of this turned out though, i never wrote bdsm before, i like meant to three years ago between my ocs but i never got around completing it. from memory it had to be only around 2 words of length until I forgot/eventually abandoned it a few days later. I don't know much about bdsm and stuff like that other than what's shown on the surface so let me know if i did anything wrong (that applies to those interested in this fic)
> 
> I kinda see adult!d.w. as a dominatrix in this situation? because in my aus she was always controlled contributing to the abuse she's suffered in her childhood/teen years, so acting as a dom would give her this sense of power/strength where she would feel the most "understood" as a person. Steven's into dominance and submission himself, he'll gladly act as a sub for winifred most of the time. He's masochistic as seen on here, he only feels aroused by pain inflicted by only winifred
> 
> this may be subject to continuation in the future/when i have time. basically at a time when i want to write more chapters, just probably not at the moment

**Author's Note:**

> why am i doing this... i'm 16 years of age and i constantly fantasise about my crackships, why did i write this again
> 
> I'd say that i was busy drawing some art to commemorate reaching 1000 followers on my ig account, until the outfit i drew for adult d.w. spawned some inspiration i couldn't get out of my head for a while, naturally to appease it (or in my case get rid of the urges) this was born. Am i wrong for not regretting writing this? i'm ready to face condemnation for this-i don't really mind, so i guess so? 
> 
> I also meant to release a somewhat "impromptu" stevenxwinifred smut for valentines day but i was too busy trying to finish on some valentines day themed artwork for the occasion, so since I don't have time to finish it now that this is the last day of february (meant to get this finished like 2 days earlier but kept running into some last minute delays) better late than never with publishing this in its place i guess
> 
> I'm really not too pleased with how most of this turned out though, i never wrote bdsm before, i like meant to three years ago between my ocs but i never got around completing it. from memory it had to be only around 2 words of length until I forgot/eventually abandoned it a few days later. I don't know much about bdsm and stuff like that other than what's shown on the surface so let me know if i did anything wrong (that applies to those interested in this fic). I was also in a time crunch so I just bullshit my way through the ending as you could see.
> 
> I kinda see adult!d.w. as a dominatrix in this situation? because in my aus she was always controlled contributing to the abuse she's suffered in her childhood/teenage years, so acting as a dominatrix would make her feel very empowered and really understood as a person. Steven had always lifted her spirits and self-esteem during their relationship, so the role typically magnifies it. Steven's into dominance and submission himself, he'll gladly act as a sub for winifred. He's masochistic as seen on here as he only feels aroused by pain inflicted by only winifred (if that makes sense).
> 
> this (probably along with the title) may be subject to continuation in the future/when i have time. basically at a time when i want to write more chapters, just probably not at the moment


End file.
